An Unlikely Duo
by StrawberryLoli
Summary: When Ravio's shop gets robbed in the middle of the night, Link and Ravio are forced to track down the missing items, and learn a few things about each other along the way. Shipfic, contains minor strong language. Credit to Frysfan for proof-reading.
1. An Unlikely Duo

**AN: Warning: this story contains spoilers for A Link Between Worlds. If you do not want to be spoiled, please do not read this story. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but my thoughts. Also, this contains the ship RavioLi (RavLink), so please keep that in mind. Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning sun shone, rousing a young man from his slumber as the room was bathed in its warmth. He had made a makeshift bed out of pillows and a comforter against several boxes covered in what was presumably tablecloth and bedding to protect what was displayed on top.

"Ahn…" the young man groaned lightly as he found himself in the waking world. He rubbed his eyes before sitting up, shifting a tuft of raven colored hair to the side. He blinked a few times to get used to the light coming in from the window.

"Well I certainly haven't slept like that in a while…" he mused, cracking his knuckles and back to remedy some stiffness. Next to him on a pillow was a small, unusually colored bird. It made a few peeping noises upon hearing his master.

"How'd you sleep, Sheerow?" He asked, smiling at his faithful companion. The bird responded by chirping happily.

"That's great, buddy!" he exclaimed with a smile. The young man gazed around the room, looking for a certain someone that might have been in the room with him. "…Hm. Looks like Mr. Hero slept in that dungeon or something after all. Maybe I should've locked the door last night. Oh well, can't predict the guy, can ya?"

Sheerow peeped twice in response, stretching his wings out in the process.

"Hope he's doing okay… I mean, he has my items with him, ya know… eh, sure he's fine. Totally fine. Always is, usually." He tore off the comforter before neatly folding it up as best as he could, laying it on top of his pillow. "Well, better get dressed. Ol' Ravio's gotta prepare for some visitors!"

Ravio, albeit a little shakily, stood up, the cold floor sending a chill up his spine. He twitched in response before grabbing his violet robe.

"Hm, if I remember correctly, Mr. Hero has my bow, bombs, and… ah! My Tornado Rod, that's right," Ravio affirmed with a nod. Link had decided to travel to Skull Woods the day before, his second destination in Lorule after completing the Dark Palace. When he had mentioned his choice to Ravio, the purple-clad boy shuddered. Unbeknownst to Link, he knew that place well. Too well. The mere thought of that demonic forest made Ravio wince. He had no idea how Link decided to sleep there. He had to have been crazy to do such a thing! Hopefully he slept somewhere else more… safe. Ravio slipped into his robe, turning to grab his belt from one of the boxes behind him.

What he saw made him scream in absolute terror.

"MY WARES! THEY'RE GONE!" he shrieked, covering his eyes before continuing, "This is just a really bad dream, once I open my eyes, they'll be-"

Ravio slowly lowered his hands down his face, cupping them on his cheeks as Sheerow squawked madly.

"No! No no no no no! How could this have happened?! I swear I-" Ravio realized he left the door unlocked last night in case Link showed up in the middle of the night to sleep or purchase something, though Ravio would have begged Link to sleep usually. _'Even heroes like you need to sleep! You don't want to get sick or fall asleep in the middle of a scaaaaaaaaarrrrrry dungeon, right?'_ Link would usually comply with his suggestion, wrapping himself in a spare blanket he had bought (Ravio had already been using Link's, and Link didn't want to create a fuss. Besides, it was quilted and oh so soft) as he huddled next to his lantern for warmth. However, Link decided to travel to Skull Woods that night. Ravio initially didn't ask him to stay as the other boy looked genuinely determined to leave, so he didn't feel like he should have stopped him.

"…If I told him to stay, this wouldn't have happened! Oh… this is very very bad!" Tears began to make their way down his reddened cheeks. "I… wh-what do I d-do?! I just… this is all m-my fault…" Ravio sobbed, choking on his words. He knew Link had to have been coming any second now, so he finished dressing himself. After he placed his identity-concealing hood over his head, Sheerow nuzzled his master's cheek.

"Oh buddy… I just don't know what to do… we can't just go out there to get them back or anything, we'd get pummeled! " Ravio fell to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees as he sobbed. He knew it was his fault. He should have locked the door. He should've, should've, should've…

But he didn't.

"I'm so sorry Hilda… I can't do this anymore…" Ravio pressed his head into his knees, curling up into a little ball. "I'm sorry…" His sobs became more like muffled, frustrated screams. Sheerow attempted to comfort him, but it was of no use. He placed himself on top of his master's head with a gentle coo.

At that moment, a young man clothed in green barged in, stricken with worry.

"Ravio! I heard you screaming so I rushed down here and-" Link paused, surveying the area. His expression fell sullen as his eyes met with the merchant's. "…Oh…"

Link slowly made his way to the crying boy, sitting down a few feet from him. He had never, ever seen Ravio this upset. Not like this. It made him feel so… awkward to see him in this state too, but he was going to do the best he could to calm the merchant down.

"W-welcome back… M-Mr. Hero…" Ravio choked out, attempting to be at least semi-formal. He never wanted to allow Link to see him at his weakest. Next to the courageous, oh so powerful hero… he felt like that little speck he knew himself to be.

And it hurt.

"Ravio, just explain to me what's going on… okay?" Link quietly asked, forcing a smile in order to calm the other boy down.

"I… the items… they were…" Ravio swallowed hard. "They were stolen… last night. It's all my fault…" Ravio reached his hand into his hood to wipe away snot and tears.

"Hey…" Link spoke softly, finding himself leaning forward slightly, "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know if I was coming home or not, right?"

Ravio sniffed and replied, "I guess…"

Was he really being talked to like this? By the hero? Why? He was nothing but a crybaby; a coward. Why would Link care about him at all?

"And you left the door unlocked so I could get in?" Link crawled over to Ravio, perhaps now sitting a little too close for comfort. Again, this was a little awkward, but he felt it was something he was expected to do as the hero he was always praised for being. It didn't have anything to do with Ravio personally, no. It was just the fact that Ravio was, well… a boy. Gulley was different because they grew up together, like brothers. Ravio was just a guy he had only met a couple of weeks ago. At least, that's what he always told himself.

However… that didn't feel like the right answer to Link anymore. It wasn't because he was a boy. It was something… different.

"That's right… I just wanted to make sure that you could have a safe place to sleep or rent stuff for your adventures…"

Link gave him a warm smile. "See? You just wanted me to be able to get back okay. _I_ should be the one who's sorry. I didn't tell you I was going to sleep somewhere else." Link let out a chuckle, trying to hide the fact that his heart was beating a thousand times a second.

"Maybe you're right, buddy," Ravio responded, flashing a fake smile. He didn't believe the hero at all.

Link's smile was genuine. He hugged the boy close to his chest, causing Ravio to let out a little gasp. …Was he blushing? "Mm. Now… just breathe in… and out…" Link demonstrated, his chest rising and falling slowly. He even began to rub his back in slow, circular movements. "In… and out…"

Ravio tried to follow his example, but all he could do was clench his fists. He knew it wasn't okay. It had to have been his fault. Right?

"C'mon now, Ravio," Link chided, "You won't get better if you don't do this. If you're still thinking it's your fault, it isn't. It seriously isn't. Please understand that."

Ravio wanted to protest, but he knew it would be better if he didn't. Maybe the hero was right? He was right about a lot of things, so could he be right about this too?

"There… see? Don't you feel better?" It was a good thing Ravio wasn't looking at him; his face was completely flushed. Why, he didn't know. He just knew that the whole "holding the guy you barely know" thing was seriously weird, like getting a hug from a teacher weird. And yet Link felt like he should have done this, like it was a completely natural action.

Ravio only nodded. At that moment, he considered the hero's words to be the truth. It was better than throwing a pity party all day.

"There we go. What'd I tell you?" Link patted the merchant playfully on the back before releasing him. "Now… instead of sulking all day, how about we go and find those items, huh?" He reached out a hand to Ravio who, with a little hesitation, tentatively gripped the hero's hand as he was pulled up to his feet.

Ravio was shocked. How could Link expect to find those precious objects without a guide? A hint? A map? It was useless. Then again, Link was really good about hunting down things, especially money. Maybe…

"I uh… really don't think that'll work though. I mean, they're pretty much gone. Probably sold off. Yup. It just wouldn't make any sense to look for them now… unless you go, that is. I mean, you're pretty tough! You can handle trekking all over the place! Me? I'm just a lowly merchant who doesn't know the first thing about self-defense!" As much as Ravio really wanted to find his items, he was afraid. He didn't want to face monsters. Nope, never, no way no how. Link could go. Yes. That was a good plan. Perfect plan.

"Don't be silly! We can work together!" They were his items, so didn't he have some responsibility too? Even Sheerow agreed with him, which Ravio was a little upset about.

"What do you mean 'we'?" the merchant asked, perplexed. He wasn't going to go out there with those monsters around; he knew his place.

The hero's head cocked to the side. "They're your items, aren't they? I mean, don't you want to help?"

"Of course I do, my friend, but I'd hold you back! I mean, look at me, do I _really_ look like the hero type? I trip over my own two feet! I'd be a burden to you, understand? I'll stay here and look after the place while you're gone."

The other boy sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'll strike a deal with you then. With every item that we find, I have to pay you the rental price, since I'll be the one holding on to them. That way it would, according to your rules, let me use the items we find so we can find the rest. Plus, it'd be easier with the two of us. What's not to like? Besides, I think you could really use some fresh air."

Ravio knew he couldn't get out of this one. He decided that getting paid would be okay in exchange for getting chased by monsters, even if that was a horrible exchange in retrospect.

"…It's a deal," Ravio declared before sheepishly twiddling his thumbs as he added, "But uh… could you make sure none of those savage beasties attack me or anything? I'd really appreciate that."

"Sure thing, buddy," Link replied with a smile. "Now c'mon, we've got some items to rescue!"

Ravio had no idea what he was getting into, but hey, getting paid beats lying around all day, right?

…Right?

* * *

**AN: Well look at that, the first chapter is complete! I really do hope you've enjoyed this introduction, as shaky as it may seem. Thank-you for reading!**


	2. Preparations

Before the pair left the safety of the now laughably understocked shop, they decided to pack a few things, mainly the necessities. Blankets, money (and Ravio was the only one who was going to ever lay a finger on that), and some spare packs of rations that Link had prepared for his dungeon spelunking (these rations included dried fruit, bread, and whatever was in Link's bottles at the time). They felt it wouldn't be enough to last them on their journey, however…

"Eh… do you really think this is going to last us? I mean, Sheerow's gotta eat too, remember," Ravio suggested, eyeing the paltry amount of food sitting on one of the boxes. His stomach grumbled at the sight, furthering his complaint.

"Ah… I think we'll be fine…" Link replied, lugging his quilt to the center of the floor. "If we do run out, there's always apple trees and seeing what we can find in Kakariko Village…"

The merchant, still gazing at the hand-prepared meals, shook his head. He knew well enough that that food would not last them for more than three days, two and a half if they counted Sheerow. He sauntered over to the packs and poked them inquisitively.

"I dunno buddy… these look pretty uh… light. Too light. Like, not enough for three living, breathing creatures, you get me?" Ravio really wanted Link to realize that they were packing for three now, not just one. Sometimes he could be the slightest bit thick headed.

"Ravio, look. I survive on these things and you don't see me-" his speech was interrupted by a loud, deep grumble. He blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Exactly." Ravio plucked the packs from the boxes and laid them in the center of the quilt. The quilt would become, hopefully, a good sack to carry around other things in as Link's pouch was going to be full of items.

"Oh please, I just haven't had breakfast today," Link objected, placing a hand on his hip with a huff.

"Hah, what's that supposed to mean? You know as well as I do that this just won't last us," Ravio said indignantly with a smirk. "Besides, I plan on baiting some monsters with the stuff in case we get mobbed!"

"You were just complaining about our so-called pathetic rations, and now you're considering baiting monsters? What gives?" Link argued, throwing his hands up with his question.

"It's called a joke, ever heard of one?" Ravio actually wasn't joking. Even Sheerow knew it, and could barely contain himself as he pecked a pieced of dried fruit Ravio had left out for him.

"I really don't think that was a joke, Ravio."

"Look, can we just forgive and forget and go buy some stuff?" The merchant folded his arms. "…With your money, of course. Mine's uh… for dire emergencies. Scary stuff like injuries and getting so sick you have to have someone hold your hair back while you-"

Link shushed Ravio with his hand, clearly not in the mood to talk about… that. Even on an empty stomach he felt like retching at the thought of _that_.

"Okay, never talk about bodily issues ever again or you're going to make _me _puke. Ugh…" Link cupped his stomach with his other hand, already feeling the effects of an oncoming premature stomach expulsion.

"Mmphf mmphf!"

"Oh, right." Link let go of Ravio's mouth, wiping his hand on his tunic. Ravio licked his lips in order to wet them again before responding.

"As I was saying…" Though Link couldn't see it through the hood, Ravio was giving him a _mean_ stink eye. "We need to go buy supplies. What we have isn't enough. …Again, with your own money. Mine's too important to use right now."

Link threw the purple-clad boy a scowl. "Are you kidding me? Seriously? You're gonna get money from me when I barely have any myself, and you're telling me to spend something I don't even have when you do? What the fuck Ravio?"

Whoa! This was the first time Link actually swore! Ravio immediately composed himself, knowing that if he angered the hero any more, punches would probably start flying.

"Okay okay, I'll spend some money too. We'll just divvy it up I guess. I just meant that, well…" Ravio put his thumb and index finger on his chin in thought. "Well, I'm gonna use the money I get from this business for something super important. If I don't have enough, why… why that would just be horrible!" The restoration of Lorule was going to take a lot more money than Ravio had at the moment…

"And what, pray tell, is this super important thing?" Link folded his arms, leaning to one side the way he always did when he was angry.

Ravio jolted. He didn't expect Link to actually question his methods, but he had to think of something quick!

"Well I uh… ya see…" the merchant scratched the back of his head. "I… I need it to build something. Something reeeeeeeallll secret, ya hear?"

Link was not amused.

The merchant gulped, his eyes darting every which way until they settled on Sheerow. Oh, what a wonderful excuse!

"See, I have to build a place for Sheerow to live. You see… the _he_ is actually a _she_! And _pregnant_!"

Sheerow squawked, flying over to his master. He began to peck at his nose (or attempting to at least through the hood), something he did when especially annoyed with the merchant.

"Aaaaahh! Sheerow stop! Please! Ouch that _hurts_!" Ravio screamed, running about the place as he swatted at his companion. This was not his best idea.

Link brought his palm to his forehead with a loud _slap_. "Ravio, you don't have to tell me what you're doing with that money. Just… just help me out okay?" The hero whistled. "Hey Sheerow! Cut it out! You're gonna poke his eyes out!"

The bird stopped, and angrily flew back to his perch on the box, digging into the dried fruit.

"Aha… thanks buddy…" Ravio chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his nose under the hood. "I just didn't want to tell you, that's all. Big surprise!"

"Yeah, whatever." Link blew a piece of hair from his face. "It's just that when you agree to help, I actually expect you to help. I understand that your business and profit is a huge deal, but isn't this a little bit bigger?"

Ravio felt as if he were slapped in the face. He felt horrible about getting Sheerow angry, and making Link probably hate him more than he already did. He let out a deep sigh.

"I… I'm sorry, Mr. Hero. I was just flustered and couldn't think of a good excuse. I just don't want to tell you. Is that okay?" The merchant let his head droop to the floor, the ears of his hood bending forward as well.

It was Link's turn to feel like a horrible person. He frowned before placing a hand on the dejected boy's shoulder.

"Yeah… I'm sorry too Ravio. I shouldn't have pried into your personal matters like that. Like you said before… let's just forgive and forget." He cracked a half smile.

Ravio let himself smile too. "Yeah. We're just wasting time fighting anyway. We better get a move on, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Link let go of the boy, stooping down to fold up the quilt. "C'mon, help me fold this thing up. We can stuff the other blanket in your bag."

Ravio nodded, taking one corner of the quilt as Link took the other, and they folded and knotted the quilt into a makeshift bag that contained their rations.

The hero wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, letting out an exhausted 'phew' noise.

"There we go! Perfect! So we have everything settled. Rations in the bag, two blankets, and all the money we need. I'd say we're pretty good to go, eh Ravio?"

"Hm… I don't know…" Ravio mused, pursing his lips. "We might have to travel to some hot places. Shouldn't we pack some lighter clothes?" He knew he was going to die with that hood on if he went anywhere near fire, already imagining all the sweat he'd expire. Thank goodness they still had that tornado rod!

"While you make a good point, that won't be necessary. We can just take off layers and stuff'em away. I don't think we'll have to go anywhere hot really, like Death Mountain. I mean, who in their right mind would?" Link replied with a shrug. "Uh… besides me I guess."

The merchant let out a hearty laugh. "Oh boy… you don't get it do ya? Theives are _notorious_ for hiding their valuables in the most dangerous places. Aren't they Sheerow?" The bird responded with a little peep. "I mean heck, if I could, I'd store my rupees in a ring of fire! …If that were even possible of course. Anyway! What I'm saying is, we need to-" Ravio realized then that their journey was going to get even worse, having to travel to even worse locations than he previously thought of.

"We need to…?"

"Aha… hahahaha… um… hm." Ravio glanced around, and sighed. "Well… we need to travel to extremely dangerous locations as that is where thieves hide their stuff. And I uh… really don't want to do that. I could stay back and watch you from afar though…"

Was he_ really_ pulling this _again_? "Aha, no. Ravio… you're gonna have to do this with me. Like I said before, I'm going to protect you. I'm not going to let anything hurt you, okay?"

Ravio understood what he meant, but the implications of the hero's speech made him blush just the tiniest bit. "I uh… th-thanks buddy." He shook his head to relieve himself of any other thoughts about… _ahem_. "Aaaannnnnnnnnywaaayy… so we're good?"

"Yeah, I think so. Go get Sheerow and we'll be out the door." Link directed his attention to the bird, still happily munching away on fruit. Ravio whistled and waved the bird over, still carrying a piece of dried fruit in its mouth.

"Sheerow, you better finish that quick, we're leaving," Ravio advised, motioning to the door. "…On second thought, can I have it? I'm starving…"

Link threw Ravio a look of utter disgust. "Ravio, that's gross!"

The merchant grinned, taking the fruit from his companion. "Nonsense! We share everything together, don't we buddy?" Sheerow peeped happily in response. "See? It's not gross, it's what we do!" With that, he flicked the piece of fruit into his mouth.

The hero grimaced as he shifted towards the door. "…Okay then. Well, if we're ready, let's go."

Ravio drew in the largest breath he could muster before grabbing his now bulging sack as Link grabbed the other. The pair headed out the door and into the afternoon sun.

Ravio had second thoughts, however.

"Uh, Mr. Hero… hold on a second…" Before the merchant could turn around and head back inside, Link grabbed the back of his collar.

"Uh-uh. You're coming with me."

"No, it's not that. I need to grab something from inside." Link let him go.

"All right, make it quick. I'm gonna get some apples from the tree over there." He pointed to the tree the old man in Kakariko had planted on his property. Though he didn't exactly understand what he meant by that "street" thing, the tree became pretty handy.

With a nod, Ravio went back inside. He knew that it would be harder to keep a secret now, but it still kept the merchant calm and level headed. Looking behind one of the boxes, he spotted a blue book with his signature bunny hood emblazoned on the front.

"As much as I know I shouldn't bring this along…" He grabbed the book from its secret hiding place, flipping through the pages. A few tears made their way down his cheek as he read through it, but he paid no attention to them. "I need it to remind me of what I'm here for. I need it so I won't run away anymore." He hugged the book to his chest.

"I vowed to save her from all of this… and I will."

A voice broke through Ravio's train of thought, bringing him back to the current situation.

"Ravio, you done in there? I got some fresh apples for you!"

The purple-clad boy stuffed the book into his bag, underneath the blanket so it wouldn't fall out as easily. Included with it was a pen for any chances he got to scribble something down. With a dejected sigh, he prepared himself to leave once more.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he called out, regaining his composure before heading outside.

"There you are! Here you go; one fresh, juicy apple!" Link tossed the other boy the apple, Ravio just barely catching it with his free hand. "So what took you so long?"

"Ah, nothing really, just had to grab something." Ravio lifted his hood up just enough to take a bite from the apple. "Nothing real important, just a keepsake really. Something to keep you going. You know what I mean?" He was sort of telling the truth, and Sheerow immediately knew what he was talking about. The little bird peeped worriedly, feeling that his master's secret was in danger of being known by having the book out of its hiding place.

"Yeah…" Link felt for his item pouch, the pouch that Gulley was supposed to give him before he was stolen away. Though safe with Osfala and Seres, he still felt a pang of guilt as he touched the pouch.

"Really? Good. …All right, enough dilly dallying, let's go!" Ravio exclaimed excitedly, throwing a fist in the air.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Link joined in, feeling extremely proud of Ravio's newfound confidence. If he kept that up, they'd be done in no time. "To…"

The pair stopped for a moment, realizing that they still didn't have a plan of action.

"…Kakariko?" Ravio suggested, figuring that that would be the easiest place to begin their search. He wasn't going to start with monsters from the get-go.

"Sure, let's go with that!" Link marched on forward, pointing to the left of his house with a wide grin. "To Kakariko!"


	3. The First of Five

**AN: This took way too long to write, and I apologize. Currently handling a knee injury (got launched two feet from behind in gym as a kid knocked into me, ending with me crashing down on my knee and getting it sprained) so I've been going slow. To make up for that, a longer chapter! I really do hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

"Say… Ravio…?" the hero spoke as they descended the little hill that led to their residence, his speech slightly muddled by a chunk of apple.

"Yeah?" Ravio took a bite from his own, biting that in half and offering a piece to his companion.

"I was just wondering… do you have buck teeth?" _What? _Ravio was a little perplexed. No, not perplexed, more so confused than anything.

"Um… yes? Why?" Ravio answered hesitantly, raising an unseen eyebrow. Why was he asking this? What did his teeth have to do with anything?

Link took another bite from his apple before replying, "'Cause I've noticed you have a lisp." He felt Ravio's uneasiness in the way he absent-mindedly played with the drawstrings on his bag, and quickly followed with, "I-I mean it's nothing bad, really. I just noticed. Does it ever… bother you? Like… do you ever just notice it all of a sudden and try to hide it?"

The merchant frowned, still not clear of the hero's intention. Was he making fun of him? Trying to create small talk? He figured that Link knew he didn't have to participate in hollow conversations; they could talk about whatever they wanted, no matter how personal. So… what was with the awkwardness in the air?

"I um… no? Maybe? I don't know. Why?" Sheerow was just as confused as his master was, making inquisitive peeps here and there as they conversed.

"Just wondering is all." Link chuckled rather sheepishly as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "Sorry… I'm just trying to get to know you a bit better than I already do. I mean, we're going to be stuck together for a while now -more than we have been at least- , so I figured… _oh this is embarrassing_… if we just shared some things about each other to break the ice."

_Oooooh_. _Now it makes sense_. "Why didn't you just say that outright? You gotta be a bit more direct with yourself, buddy!" He playfully elbowed Link's arm. Ravio was slightly relieved, knowing that the other boy was only trying to be friendly. It was true, though: Link wasn't ever really direct with his emotions or actions. He only acted the way he thought would best benefit the people around him, so when it came to one on one conversations, he was a little lost on what exactly to say and just how to say it.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to really expressing myself much. The only practice I get with that is Gulley, and half the time he's too young to understand what I say!" Link giggled, attempting to clear some of the tension in the air, but he still felt a tad uneasy with the realization of his semi-poor social-skills. He took another bite to buy some time to think.

"Ah, that's fine! Totally fine!" Ravio grinned from ear to ear, glancing at Sheerow for just a second. "…It takes a lot of practice to be as charming as me!" Ravio pointed a finger at himself, taking a prideful stance.

Link performed a double take before breaking down howling in laughter. Bits and chunks of apple flew out of his mouth as he doubled over, cupping his stomach.

"Wh-what the… Ravio! O-oh my gosh… I just…!" He couldn't contain himself, and by then Ravio had joined in too as Sheerow bobbed up in down, attempting to mimic his master.

"Now that's- now that's how you break the ice!" Ravio exclaimed, his voice just dripping with confidence as he tried to catch his breath. He tossed his finished apple in the grass.

"Aha, I guess!" Link wiped a tear from his eye, trying to regain his composure. "Jeez… I really need to learn how to talk to people! Step one is already covered though: don't ask awkward questions."

"Nah, I think you're fine. You're… you're actually really…" Ravio swallowed, suddenly realizing how his response was going to sound. "You're actually… really nice. And friendly. I honestly think that's why a lot of people seem to like you; you're a warm person. I mean, if Sheerow likes you –and he does not like every single person he meets, lemme tell you that- then I'm sure you're pretty good."

Link looked away as he blushed for probably the third time that day, his teeth barred in a smile. "O-oh… um… thanks? I uh… I didn't really figure that…"

Ravio hesitated for a moment before responding, knowing that Link had obviously taken his comment a little too far. Or did he? "Ah, I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, really!" he replied, unbearably flustered. "I'm just trying to say that you've got a really inviting personality_._Which is, you know good and stuff. Real proper for hero types!_" Ravio just stop talking you're going to make it worse_…

"Th-thanks… um…" Link turned towards the other boy, his cheeks still powdered with a thin sheet of pink. "You're um… really nice too." _Okay Link, just start talking about Zelda and everything will be fine… _"S-so um… did I ever tell you about Zelda?" He took a final bite before tossing the apple core into a nearby bush.

Ravio sighed with relief. Was every conversation they were going to have going to be that awkward? "Oh yeah! Are the rumors true? Is she really as pretty as they say?" _Good. Talk about Zelda. Just keep talking about Zelda until we get to Kakariko and everything will be fine_.

"Uh-huh! She's got really long blonde hair," Link pretended to run a hand through long locks, even twirling his own for emphasis. "And her eyes are really pretty. I mean, if blonde hair and blue eyes are your definition of 'pretty'". _…Oh, wait!_

Link immediately wanted to take back what he said.

"Oh yeah, I think people with blonde hair and blue eyes are pretty." Sheerow poked his master on the shoulder, making the merchant realize what he just said. He recoiled, bouncing about on the balls of his feet. "B-b-but I mean even though you've got b-blonde hair and blue eyes that doesn't mean I think you're p-pretty or anything – I mean you're cool looking – I mean… Gah! Let's just drop the conversation entirely!"

Ravio pulled his hood down over his face, trying to hide his shame and embarrassment. Did he really just call the hero _pretty_? Link did have some attractive features after all, he figured. Perhaps it was because they were his own? No… no that wasn't right at all. There was just _something_ about the other boy, something! Maybe it was the way his hair bobbed when he walked, his gentle smile and how it lit even the darkest of rooms, or even his overall kindness and sincerity towards the merchant. Yes, it was something like those things, surely. But why they were attractive in the first place was something Ravio couldn't place a finger on.

"Yes! Entirely!" Link agreed, biting his lip.

The pair walked on in silence, trying not to look at each other in order to prevent any further unsavory interactions. Instead of breaking the ice, they had created more of it instead. After a few agonizing minutes, Link figured it was about time to introduce a new topic.

"So uh… have you noticed the lack of soldiers around lately? Yuga's painting soldiers? I haven't seen one and we're already half way there…"

Ravio looked around, noticing that all that was around them was just local fauna. No buzz blobs, no crows, not even a single soldier. "You're right… that's weird! Hey Sheerow, do you see anything?" The bird flew over their heads, and shook himself as if to signify a "no". "Hm… odd! Well, that's a good thing, right?"

"I guess… but I have the _strangest_ feeling that-" Link was cut off by the rustling of several bushes and trees. The pair grew more and more on edge as the rustling increased in intensity, Ravio seeming to be visibly shaken.

"M-Mr. Hero… I don't like this…" Ravio managed to squeak out. "Sh-Sheerow, you're not scared, are you?" Sheerow burrowed himself into his master's scarf, giving Ravio his answer.

"Stay behind me." Link, usually soft-spoken and gentle in his ways, had turned callous and rigid in a matter of seconds. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his blade, as if threatening the unseen foe. Ravio had seen this side of the boy before, but not of the intensity he was currently expressing.

"Reveal yourself!"

Nothing happened. The bushes and trees continued to rustle with no intention of stopping. This wasn't the wind; Link had already figured that out. If there weren't any enemies around, then what was causing this? It could've just been local animals, but…

It finally hit him.

"Run, quick! It's an ambush!" he cried, tossing his bag to the mechant before unsheathing his blade.

"WHAT?!" Ravio almost started hyperventilating. He always was extremely anxious, and this sudden burst of impending danger had set him off. He gripped his chest as his breathing began to grow shallower and shallower. If this went on any longer, he would've gone into full panic mode.

"I SAID RUN!" Link pushed the other boy out in front of him, a mixture of anger and despair in his voice. "GO!"

Ravio nodded, trying the best he could to ward off any chances of succumbing to a panic attack. With both bags in his arms and Sheerow safely tucked away, he bolted for the village, his scarf proving to be difficult to maneuver with. Link was left to his own devices, praying that there weren't any enemies waiting to harm his friend.

"Show yourself, coward! Do it!" Link screamed, pointing his blade towards the erratically shaking bushes. Whatever was behind them did not immediately comply, making the hero grow angrier.

Slowly, a very large form made its way through the endless leaves, its shadow towering over Link's small body.

"No way…"

* * *

Up ahead, Ravio could barely hear Link's screams, but he picked up on something. Was it… coward? Ravio stopped. Did he just hear Link say "coward"? It wasn't directed towards him, was it? He knew he was a coward, of course he was! But Link wouldn't just say it out loud, right? No, that wasn't like him at all. Then again…

"Sheerow, should we… um… go back there?" Ravio whispered to his companion, who gave a very definite "no" in the way he ruffled his feathers. Curious, Ravio chanced a look behind him towards the winding path. He had to squint, but he could make out a green and brown figure standing in front of something much larger than the figure was.

"…Mr. Hero's got this, right? I mean, he's a hero and all! He can do this… right?" As much as he wanted to help, he felt wrong in doing so. "He told me to go, and I don't want to upset him so…" Ravio frowned, unsure of himself. He _really _wanted to help, but he knew he would screw something up. He told Link so himself when he learned of the ability his bracelet gave him. _No, what am I thinking…? I'm not cut out for that sort of stuff! I'd probably screw it all up somehow and get stuck on some dungeon wall!_ Yes, he knew he would probably cause Link to lose focus in whatever battle he was in at the moment if he intervened.

"It wouldn't hurt to check in though, right Sheerow?" He didn't get much of a response, but it was settled. He'd hide away in a bush far, far away from the action but close enough to still see.

"I just hope he's all right…"

* * *

Link was in shock. How did…? Where..?

"Blacksmith?! Where did you come from?!"

The blacksmith smiled before letting out a chuckle. "I saw you and your uh… friend going by, and I figured I would pay you a visit," he spoke, ruffling Link's hair. "Looks like you've seen a ghost! Am I that scary, boy?"

Link sighed in relief as he sheathed his sword. "No sir. See, I just thought that, well, you were a monster! We saw the bushes rustle in the distance and thought we were gonna get ambushed!"

"You kiddin' me? Someone's gotta get their eyes checked!" The blacksmith patted the boy on the back, perhaps a bit too roughly as Link almost fell forward. "Now, where's that friend of yours?"

* * *

Ravio quietly made his way to a far off enough bush to hide behind. He was breathing rapidly, but made sure that it wasn't noticeable. After placing the bags down, he poked his head through the bush, using his hands to push away twigs and leaves.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ravio whispered to his pet, watching Link and some older man converse. "…So there wasn't an ambush after all?" Ravio closed his eyes and smiled. His friend was safe, and that's all that mattered. Still, he listened intently to their conversation, unsure if it was all right to intrude.

* * *

Uh-oh. Link let his eyes fall to the ground. "Well… I told him to run ahead since he can't protect himself. I mean he can't help it, he's never held a sword in his life, you know? Anyway… he should be In Kakariko by now."

Ravio winced, pulling his scarf closer to his face. Link was right, he couldn't protect himself. …Well he _could _if he had something to protect himself with, but that wasn't the point. The point was that even Link knew he was a burden to him on their journey. He'd have to be constantly protected, and really, he hated it.

"Aaah…" the blacksmith placed a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "You did a fine job of protecting him, though. And boy, were you something fierce! I haven't heard you scream like that in ages! …Kakariko, eh? What's the occasion?"

"Oh right. It's kind of a long story, but…" Link paused, noticing a purple blur in the corner of his eye. "…Ravio? What are you doing hiding in the bushes?"

The purple-clad boy sprang to his feet, his face feeling too warm for his liking. He slowly made his way to the other two, dragging his feet just a little under the weight of their supplies. Sheerow decided to fly out from his scarf, resting on his head instead.

"H-hey…" Ravio said shyly, still very much flustered. "I know you told me to go on ahead, but I decided to, well… aha… watch you."

"…Oh." Link, noting the blacksmith's confusion, brought an arm around the other boy's shoulders, much to Ravio's surprise. He thanked himself for his hood, or else he'd be questioned about the fact his face was bright red.

"This is Ravio. …Say hi, Ravio."

Ravio let out a sigh as he collected himself, attempting to put on his most convincing merchant voice. "Ravio here! I'm the guy who sells Mr. Hero here my fabulous –and very affordable- items and stuff for adventures! And this," Ravio put down his bags before pointing to Sheerow, "This is Sheerow. He's my pet bird. Say hi Sheerow!" The bird chirped excitedly.

"Anyway… he's the guy that found me in the sanctuary. We've been pretty good friends since then," Link added, grinning at the other boy. He could feel his uneasiness, and attempted to comfort him with his smile.

"Oh really now? I was wondering who this Ravio fellow was, seeing all those _strange signs_ mounted everywhere," the blacksmith let out a hearty laugh.

Perhaps Ravio _maybe _got a little carried away with those signs.

"Yeeeeeeah, that's me. But hey, proves I'm a pretty good businessman, eh? You noticed my signs so… hooray for marketing!"

"Sure thing, son." The blacksmith looked over to his apprentice. "So uh… what's this about Kakariko?"

Link let go of Ravio before replying, "Well… last night his items got stolen. We're trying to find them, and we decided to go to Kakariko first. We figured it would be best to go together instead of just me."

"Huh. Well that's a shame, isn't it? I'd make you some replacements, but I just don't have the means of doing so. Ah well, you're a resourceful boy, Link. You'll find them in no time," the blacksmith mused, turning around to head back home. "Well, I have work to do, so I'm heading home. Be sure to visit some time, all right Link?"

"Yes sir, sure will sir!" Link waved him off. "See-ya!" With that, the blacksmith was on his way home.

And then he came back.

"Oh, wait a minute! I happened to come across something in the grass earlier. Now that I think about it… could this be yours?" He held out a slightly worn golden boomerang.

Link and Ravio were ecstatic, their faces beaming with delight. The first item, found! Finally!

"Goodness, thank you, my good man!" Ravio exclaimed, taking the boomerang and handing it over to Link before shaking the blacksmith's hand. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy I am right now!"

"Well that's true, on account of that funny hood you have on there. Glad I could help you two out! All right, I'm heading back for real now. Oh, and bundle up tonight, it's going to be a cold one. Take care!" With the blacksmith out of sight, the two were alone.

"Mr. Hero, may I have that boomerang for just a moment?" Ravio asked, still beaming with delight. Upon receiving the weapon, he began kissing it all over as he did a little happy dance, with Sheerow joining in. He even performed a few twirls, somehow not tangling himself in his absurdly long scarf. "Yes! Finally yes! Oh I'm so _glad_ to have you back! I was worried you'd be broken and smashed to little boomerang bits, but nope, you're as safe as can be!"

The antics of his friend always brought a smile to the hero's face. He even began to laugh, grateful of their good fortune.

Suddenly, the other boy began to wobble, his scarf getting caught underneath his feet. His tumble wasn't too long though, as Link quickly went up to Ravio to catch him.

Ravio was still all smiles; his lips curled just enough to be infectious as Link smiled with him.

"Thanks buddy," the merchant breathed, still holding on to the boomerang. Looking up at Link's face at the angle he was in, something stirred inside of him. It felt like something was… fluttering? …Butterflies? He noticed something else as well.

Link couldn't help but feel very comfortable, holding on to his friend like that. That morning it felt so awkward, and yet so right to do so, and the same feeling was back again. He bit his lip, not sure of what to do. Luckily Ravio broke the silence.

"Um… buddy? …You need to clean out your nose. Kinda gross." _Seriously_?

"Well way to ruin the moment…" Link groaned under his breath. He let go of the other boy, adjusting his scarf for him.

"What was that?" Ravio questioned, cocking his head in wonder. Something about a "moment", he knew that. But what else?

"Oh, nothing Ravio, just thinking. …But really, did you really have to point out my boogers? That's gross." He grabbed the bags that the other boy left on the ground, handing over the one marked with a hastily painted rupee to Ravio. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Ravio sighed contently. "Well, me thinks it's time to get a move on. Its' time to find the next item! …Oh, and you have to pay me now. Rules are rules, friend!"

Link rolled his eyes before fishing out fifty rupees from his item pouch. "There, now hand me the boomerang."

"Wait, hold on…" Ravio placed his bag on the ground, digging through it intently. He pulled out a purple cap complete with bunny ears, placing it on the boomerang. "Just so we know you rented it!"

"Honestly…" Link took the newly rented boomerang and stuffed it into his item pouch for safe keeping. He didn't know when he'd have to use it, but it was better than accidentally losing it somewhere.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Ravio began, tapping his fingers in excitement, "I could start a mobile business! …No no, don't give me that look, seriously! This would totally work! I wander around areas that hero types such as you would frequent, and sell my wares on the go! No more having to travel, you'd get your stuff right then and there, for no extra cost! Amazing, right?" Ravio bounced around once more as Sheerow mimicked him, extremely proud of his new idea.

"I suppose so, but what about your marketing techniques? That sign on my house would have to go, as well as the sign out front, and the monsters…" Link suggested, counting on his thumb and fingers to annunciate each point.

"That's right! How silly of me! Seems I still have some kinks to work out. Oh well, that'll happen waaaaaaayyy down the road. Still actually have to _procure_ some wares to sell. Can't sell what you don't have, you know," Ravio rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled. "Anyway… I think we should get a move on. I'm sure that we can find two more items before nightfall."

Link closed his eyes with a small smile, shaking his head. This is what he loved about Ravio. He was always so energetic and bouncy; it took a lot to bring him down. Link was barely ever upset around him; he'd immediately be cheered up by the other boy. Their relationship was blooming into a wonderful partnership, and he couldn't have been happier.

"Right. We've wasted enough time goofing around; it's time to find the rest of your stuff." Link began to walk off in the direction of Kakariko, with Ravio and Sheerow tagging along beside him. They couldn't have been in higher spirits, and that would prove to be very beneficial on the next leg of their journey.

Finding whatever they could in Kakariko would prove to be not as easy as they thought it would be.

* * *

**AN: Phew! Looks like they found their first item! Hopefully they can find the rest in time! Thanks for reading!**

**What I listened to writing this chapter: (youtube)watch?v=LevdcF9Aqkg on loop with (youtube)watch?v=OdIJ2x3nxzQ**


	4. Time to Rest

**AN**: I would like to take a moment and heavily apologize for not updating. Some very personal matters came up last month that left me utterly drained, and quite frankly, depressed. I needed some time to think, and I just did not have the energy to write anything more than one-shots or drabbles. So, here is chapter 4, much longer than I intended, to remedy that. I will not do this again, I swear. I hope you all can forgive me. Now... on to the story.

* * *

At long last, the pair had finally made it to the sleepy little town of Kakariko Village. It didn't have much; a milk bar, cuccos, and a place to gamble the day away… but it was home to the few that lived there. Warm-colored thatched roofs rested upon straw colored cottages that were separated by neatly paved paths that made the most satisfying "clink" whenever one stepped on them. It truly was a quaint little village that brought a lot of character to the section of Hyrule it laid in.

The smell of fresh milk and honey quickly caught their attention as they entered the village through the archway.

"Ah… I love how this place smells!" Ravio commented, taking in another whiff. "I wouldn't mind selling my wares here."

"Yeah, living here would be nice too. I don't mind where my house is, but personally I'd like to be a bit closer to work." Link paused for a moment before turning towards the other boy. "We should really be focusing on the task at hand though. We have to find an item here or go elsewhere before nightfall. And if we have to, I don't have a clue of where to go…"

"Relax, we'll be fine! I think you're forgetting the fact Sheerow can smell items from a mile away! Well, kinda. He just knows my scent pretty well," the merchant replied with sheepish laughter. "Huh buddy?" Sheerow performed a flip in the air as he chirped happily in response.

"Okay then. So… does Sheerow smell anything?" Link played with a tuft of grass that was under his feet. How could a bird even smell? Was Sheerow some kind of a dog-bird? Bird-dog? …Bog?

"Let's see… Sheerow! I need you to smell me and then tell me if you can smell me anywhere else!" The little bird hopped on to his master's outstretched finger before Ravio brought him to his scarf. An audible whistling sound emanated from the bird before he flew off.

"And now… we wait." Ravio grinned, watching as his pet flew around the village, tracking down the invisible scent. "I just hope it's nowhere scary or anything…"

"I guess not, because here he comes!" Link pointed to the sky where a franticly flying Sheerow was heading straight for them. He peeped incessantly, causing Ravio to become noticeably worried.

"What's wrong? Did you find something?" Ravio held his companion in the palm of his hand, petting him in order to get the bird to calm down some. Sheerow performed a small flip as he rose and attempted to lead them forward.

"Looks like he found something!" Link exclaimed, "C'mon!"

The pair ran, chasing after the oddly colored bird down paths that turned every which way. Finally they arrived near the center of town where an older man in a turban was selling his wares; a heart and a hookshot. …_Wait_!

"Whoa! How'd he get that?!" the younger merchant exclaimed in surprise, already attempting to form some plan of action in his head. "Wait, forget how he found it, we need to find out how to get it back, pronto!"

"…Can't we just ask for it back?" Link mused as he dug into his wallet. "Or we could pay for it back…"

Ravio realized he had a lot more to teach Link about the wonders of the merchant world than he previously thought. With a puzzled expression, he replied, "Are you kidding me?"

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" Link questioned with a pout, placing one hand on his hip while his other gripped his bag tightly.

With a heavy sigh, Ravio began his mini lecture. "Okay, this is going to take a bit, so I want you to get comfy. Good? Great! Okay, so there's something we merchants like to call the "golden rule" of merchant…-ing. Do you know what that is by any chance?"

Link shook his head with a skeptical look. He felt that the other boy was pulling this out of thin air, but then again he was being fairly serious, so perhaps it was true?

"Thought so. The golden rule is this: finder's keepers. If you lose it, too bad, the person who finds it now gets to do whatever they want with it, including selling or even keeping it. That hookshot? Not ours anymore. You can't just ask for it back!"

"Well…" Link began with a huff, "why can't we just _buy_ it back then?"

"That's the thing, if we buy it back, I'll lose profit! He could be selling it for a much higher price than I do!" Ravio replied, furrowing his brow.

Link was dumbfounded. Why did Ravio care so much about profit if he knew his actual merchandise was in danger? It just didn't make sense!

"…Ravio, you… ugh! That's the only thing we can do! We _have_ to buy it back! No ifs, ands, or buts about it!" Link exclaimed, a little angrily as he pinched his brow in frustration.

"You know what? Fine! But it's coming out of _your_ pocket!" Ravio folded his arms with a pout, clearly not happy with their decision.

"But it's your item!"

"...I give up. We'll split it, fifty-fifty. Do we have ourselves a deal?" the merchant suggested, holding out a hand to Link.

"Deal." With that, the two shook hands in agreement. "Now let's get over there before he closes!"

With a nod from the merchant, the pair made their way towards the older man, who seemed to be a little… frazzled.

"Excuse me, sir? We'd like to um… buy something," Link began, not quite sure how to address the older merchant.

"Ah? Well I_ would_ say 'go ahead!' but unfortunately… there's a big storm coming and I'm closing down shop!" the merchant explained, rolling up his rug before stooping down to retrieve the hookshot.

No!

"Wait! …Um, can we at least know how much you're selling that hookshot for?"

The merchant eyed Link, as if pondering how much money he could shake from him. He certainly didn't appear rich…

"For you? Three thousand rupees."

Ravio choked.

"THREE THOUSAND?!" Link exclaimed before patting Ravio on the back. What was he choking on anyway? Spit?

"Sorry boys, that's my price! I'll be back in a few hours once the storm's over, and if you hurry on over I'll sell it to you if you're still interested!" With that, the merchant turned to leave. "Ta ta!"

Ravio clenched his fists in anger, waiting to voice his… fairly negative thoughts until the older merchant was out of earshot.  
"How DARE he sell MY hookshot for that price! That's… that's practically highway robbery!"

"Um… didn't you say before that it wasn't yours anymore?" Link asked, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"I lied! I just made that up on the spot so you'd listen to me! …Ugh, we have to come up with that money somehow…" Ravio let his head hang down, dejected.

"Hey…" Link began with a smile, lightly rubbing Ravio's shoulder, "with your smarts and my… whatever I have… I'm sure we'll come up with something! For example… how does selling monster guts to the witch sound?"

Ravio opened his mouth, using an index finger to point into it as he made a gagging sound. Those things were disgusting! So disgusting, in fact, he made Link dump them at the door every time he wanted to come in! No way was he going to actually handle them!

"No thanks, buddy! Rather not!" …Something wet made contact with his hand. "Hm… is it raining?"

A few more drops fell, one landing on Link's nose. "…Seems like it. We should probably look for shelter. Maybe the Milk Bar could take us in for a bit? That way we'll have something to eat and drink in case the storm lasts a while."

"Sounds good! I was gonna say that we shouldn't head home because Sheerow can't fly well in the rain, and for some reason gets really sick if he gets wet," Ravio added, pulling out his scarf just enough for Sheerow to duck inside. "Just hope they'll take us in…"

"Won't know till we ask, right? Let's go!"

With that, the two boys made their way to the Milk Bar, a place usually occupied by the self-titled "burly" men and Hyrulian guards. It wasn't that bad of an establishment either, it catered to everyone no matter where they came from or who they were, and the owner was fairly kind and talkative. Inside, it smelled of a mixture between sweet milk and musty cigar smoke. Ravio couldn't help but gag as he breathed in the curiously flat smell.

"Jeez Louise…" the merchant began, plugging his nose with his thumb and index finger, "I feel like my nose-hairs are getting singed…"

Link's eyes went wide, his brows shooting up in shock. Ravio didn't… didn't_ insult_ the bar, right?!

"_Ravio_!" he spat under his breath, slamming an elbow into the merchant's arm. "_You don't say stuff like that around here_! _You're gonna get us_-"

A gruff, raspy voice interjected in the middle of Link's desperate warning. They were in for it now…

"Excuse me…" the bartender addressed the frightened boys, "But are you here to drink or seek shelter?" Oh.

Link swallowed, chuckling sheepishly as he answered, "Y-yes. Wa-wait… I mean, we're here to seek shelter."

The bartender sighed as he brought his hand to his face, letting it fall and rest at his chin. "Ah. Well… that's fine. Just know that we're already spilling out, there's just too many people here. You two are going to have to share a blanket-" He stopped, eyeing the large sacks on each of their shoulders. "…Ah, you already have some? Good. We have plenty of pillows, no one has asked for any just yet. Let me know if you need any."

"Thank you, sir. We'll let you know," Link replied, sighing in relief. Ravio and that mouth of his… he needed to learn when to keep it shut!

"All right. You two can have a seat wherever you like. Really." With that, the bartender returned to his work of cleaning glass bottles.

Giving each other a look of confusion mixed with relief, the pair made their way to an open spot against the wall. Setting his bag down, Ravio let himself slump against the brick surface, bouncing a bit once his bottom hit the floor. He paused for a moment before tearing into his sack.

"Hey… isn't it a little early to eat?" the hero asked, gingerly poking the merchant's shoulder.

Ravio paused. Under the hood he gave Link a skeptical look as he spoke, "We only had an apple this morning. I'm just gonna eat a little bit before I…" A tired yawn escaped him. "Before I sleep."

Link was used to living on minimal amounts of food - or at least now during his quest - so the merchant's ability to eat after just finishing that apple an hour or two ago was pretty… impressive to him. He joined the other boy on the floor, laying his sack to the side.

"Whatever you say, Ravio," he mused, the idea of sleep actually sounding fairly tempting. Perhaps he would in a bit, but for now… he had some thoughts to collect.

As Ravio crunched away on bits of dried fruit, handing some to Sheerow once in a while, Link stared at the ceiling. There was something about the whole situation that made him feel… strange. Not sickly strange, just… strange. But why? Ravio was just being… Ravio. …And that was the problem! Ravio was the problem! The entire day he had been giving him the weirdest fluttering in his gut. He'd felt it before on other occasions too…

There was one moment in particular that Link couldn't keep from reviewing in his mind.

* * *

"Hey, Ravio? Can I ask you a question?" the hero spoke, tentatively swirling his spoon around in the bowl of thick soup he had barely touched since Ravio gave it to him.

The merchant's interest piqued, his head rose as he replied, "Oh sure, buddy! Anything!"

Link pursed his lips, laying the spoon down on the rim of the bowl. He wasn't hungry anyway.

"Do you… ever think you're not supposed to be scared of stuff?"

Ravio's brow furrowed, curious as to what Link's intent was. "Sure. I'm scared of a lot of stuff that I think I shouldn't be scared of."

"No… that's not it. I mean…" Link gripped the spoon again, swirling it about in the lukewarm meal. "I mean… like, you're not supposed to be scared of stuff in general. I feel like I'm not allowed to be afraid of going into dark dungeons or fighting really tough monsters. Like I'm supposed to be this brave, silent guy who isn't afraid of anything. …Do you understand?"

Ravio blinked a few times, a worried frown being the only thing Link could see. He figured Link would say this at one point. He was pushed into being the hero everyone needed without his consent. Of course he was going to feel this way.

"…Mr. Hero, I understand. Completely. Listen to me," Ravio began, putting down his own spoon to reach over and touch the other's hand, "You have every right to be scared. In fact, it means you're human. You're not some super-duper tough iron clad tough guy! You're… you're just a guy. I-I mean… sure you're strong and all, but…" his words trailed off, leaving Ravio to shrink back in embarrassment.

"I get it. …I just feel like, like even though I _know_ it's okay to be scared, I'm still not allowed to be, by anyone. They don't get it." He frowned once more, pulling his hand away. "Ravio… do you see me as an adult? Or a kid?"

The merchant recoiled a bit, unsure of how to answer his question. "I-it depends. Right now I see you as someone the same age as me. A kid. But…" he paused, spooning some soup in his mouth. "But other times I see you as a mature, responsible person. Not an adult, but… mature."

Link spoke in a lower tone than usual. "What do you mean?"

No good; he became increasingly flustered. "I-I mean uh… um… oh! Right now, you're letting me see a side of you that you don't normally show. You're showing me your true emotions, I guess, and that makes you what you are: a kid. When you hide your emotions for my and other people's sake, you get really silent, mature." He grasped the other boy's hand gently. "And… that's not you. I _know_ you, buddy. The real you is super fun, smiles a lot, and is really kind. The real you… you're a person like everyone else. You deserve to express your feelings, too."

Link was silent. Ravio was being serious, something he usually didn't do. When he was, Link hung on to every word the merchant uttered. He could feel tears begin to well up in the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall with every sincere word the other boy said. They felt hot, almost burning his skin, even.

Finally, he spoke, a mixture of pained sadness and anger in his voice, intensifying with every word. "…Ravio, I just… I just don't know. If what you say is true, then how come no one else tells me that? Why is it that I'm not supposed to feel stuff? Am I supposed to just go into dungeons without fear like everyone expects me to, never cry, never scream, and never want to take a break? Okay with being _used _as a _pawn_?!" He slammed his hand on the table in anger, almost spilling his meal.

Nearly jumping out of his seat, Ravio stood and hurried over to the exasperated hero, his fingers tightly gripping the boy's shoulders.

"Now stop it, you! You know that's not true! You're not being used, not at all!" he screeched, his eyes darting about under the hood. "If you were being used, you would certainly know it!"

Of course, Ravio knew Link was right. He _was_ being used; by him, Hilda, and Yuga. Link had every right to be upset about that fact.

"I am! I am I am I am!" Link spat, pushing the merchant away from him, his face flushing red in preparation of the incoming onslaught of tears. "You don't understand, Ravio! I'm being used by everyone… I'm not allowed to ever… t-to…"

"…Buddy?" Ravio asked softly, tip-toeing forward. Link was… choking on his own words. As if he was going to…

"…I'm not even… n-never allowed t-to… cry…"

For the first time in probably weeks, even a month… Link cried. No, he sobbed. He broke into a gross, heaving sobbing fit that scared the daylights out of the merchant. What was he supposed to do? Comfort him? Link pushed him away the last time he tried that, what would he do now?

With some hesitation, Ravio brought the boy to his feet with little objection. Goodness he looked… horrible. Snot was already running down his nose, tears coating his reddened face... the merchant had to do _something_, right?

"Hey… hey buddy, it's okay…" he whispered, patting the boy on the back. "I… I think… do you want a hug?"

Link shook his head in response. What he needed was to be alone for a bit, and he just didn't feel comfortable with be held by people he barely knew. Well… it wasn't just that, either.

"S-sorry, Ravio. …I-I just need some sleep, okay?" Link used a sleeve to wipe away some snot.

"You sure? …All right," the merchant replied, crossing his arms. "Sleep it is, then."

After a moment, he sighed, placing a hand on the hero's shoulder. " …Mr. Hero? …I want you to know that I'm always here for you. If you ever need to talk, I'm listening. Okay? Please don't try to bottle up your feelings anymore, it's not healthy."

A few stray tears made their way down the hero's reddened cheeks. "…Thanks, Ravio. I hope I'm not being a bother, either. You have your own thing to do, you know, selling stuff. I shouldn't really be concerning you with my personal issues. We barely know each other as it is."

That was it. Hearing Link say something like that, especially about himself… usually Ravio would constantly put himself down and didn't pay any mind to it, but hearing someone other than himself say it? That wasn't acceptable.

With some hesitation, Ravio brought the other boy into a warm embrace, arms tightly wrapped around his waist. "Don't _ever _put yourself down like that. I don't know you that well either, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with you saying stuff like that. You're a person, too. You have feelings. I might just be that really weird guy in a bunny outfit that sells you junk, but I'm a person, too! I _care_ about you, Link!"

Did… did he just use his real name?

Link wanted to pull himself away, but after hearing the merchant say his name for the first time in… possibly ever, he stayed. Did Ravio really care about him? This wasn't just a farce to gain sympathy, right? Not just some stupid social tactic to get him to spend more money?

"…You do?" he asked, slowly bringing his arms around the other's waist.

Ravio laughed, but stopped once he felt the hero's fingers cling to the back of his robe. "Of course! Why wouldn't I? You're my roommate, most loyal customer, and most importantly… my friend."

Link's eyes softened, then. Being called a friend by someone you had only known for a few days… it was strange. Strange, but it felt right, too. He let his head rest on the merchant's shoulder, smiling once he felt Ravio's hands slowly rub his back.

"…Can we be best friends?" Link asked softly, his eyes fluttering as he fought back the urge to sleep.

Ravio stopped for a bit before hugging the boy tighter. "Totally. …Now let's get you to sleep, best friend."

…Link didn't exactly hear Ravio's response in full, as he fell asleep as soon as he accepted the title. His arms went limp and his head rolled a bit.

- End Link's POV -

"…Well, looks like that's taken care of," he mused before gently laying the boy down on the floor; a makeshift mattress of pillows and blankets already there from the merchant's recent nap.

Ravio carefully tucked the other boy in, moving a bit of hair from his eyes. For once, he looked peaceful. As battered and beaten as he was… Ravio had to admit that Link looked almost angelic when he slept.

"Goodnight… Link," he spoke softly.

With a small smile, he rose to collect their used dishes. The fact that Link barely ate worried the merchant. He decided that when he woke up, he'd make Link eat something, whether he wanted to or not. He was so much thinner than before.

After rinsing them out, Ravio returned to the sleeping form on the floor, lying down next to him on the rug.

Sleep didn't wait too long to come later.

* * *

…He couldn't remember much after falling asleep, but the one thing he could was Ravio's voice and the sensation of being lifted and set down. Link still didn't understand why Ravio… hugged him like that, and for so long. Was that what friends did? Link never really had friends, so how would he know? Mentioning his name like that out of the blue was strange, too. And how he didn't pull away from that hug, instead hugging him back... why?

So many thoughts danced about in the boy's head. He knew he cared for Ravio now, a lot more than then, and perhaps the same could be said about Ravio towards himself, but what Link was wondering was _how much _he liked the merchant. _How much_ did Ravio like him back?

Suddenly, Link felt something on his shoulder, startling him from his thoughts.

"S-sorry… can I use your shoulder as a pillow? Sleepy…" Ravio breathed, lightly stroking Sheerow's head. "…Finished half of the fruit, by the way."

Link shook his head. Ravio had an endless stomach, for sure. "…Sure, go ahead. Just don't ask for any of my food; that was supposed to be lunch."

Ravio chuckled, laying the bird in his lap. "I won't, I won't." He lifted his head slightly. "…Wait, are you going to sleep any time soon?"

"Yeah. Might as well since we don't have anything else to do," Link replied, standing up. "I'll get us some pillows, okay?"

Ravio nodded in reply, going back to playing with Sheerow. He knew that Link was still a little heated about not being able to get the hookshot back, but he also knew that sleep would do him worlds of good. The poor guy hadn't slept for a day or two now.

With that, Link made his way across the room, carefully stepping over sleeping bodies as he did. At this point, the entire bar was filled with people, mostly merchants who traveled too far from home to make it back in time before the storm hit. A clash of thunder emphasized that point.

Eyeing a rack filled with various pillows, he looked over to the bartender questioningly. After receiving a nod from him, Link plucked two pillows from the rack. They were filled with cucco feathers, and had some of the sharp ends of said feathers sticking out. They were in fairly good condition and their colors were still vibrant. As a little joke, Link had selected a royal purple one, along with a forest green. Chuckling to himself, he made his way back to the merchant, almost tripping over an outstretched leg.

"…Seriously, Mr. Hero?" Ravio spoke, giving the other boy a smirk. "…I'll take the green one, thanks."

Link raised an eyebrow. "I was expecting you to take the purple one, since it's your favorite color and all, right?"

The merchant laughed a bit, taking the pillow once the other handed it to him. "Though my… outfit choice might make you think that, it's not! …Well, it's one of them, at least. It's my _most_ favorite color, yes, but I also like green a lot. Oh, and I like pink too! And yellow, and orange, and blue, and…"

He trailed off, listing more and more colors until he noticed Link's slightly annoyed expression. With a flustered blush, he stopped himself. "S-sorry, kinda got ahead of myself!" Ravio rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Settling himself down, Link gave the other a forgiving smile. "It's all right. …You know, I like purple a lot, too. It's a really cool color, don't you think?"

Ravio grinned, setting his pillow on the floor. "Totally! …Ah, look at us, talking about colors. Weird, huh? How old are we again?"

Link had to think for a moment. From his voice, he figured Ravio was pretty close in age to him. A little puzzled, he replied, "Um… I'd say you're around my age, fifteen actually."

Ravio already knew the answer, but feigned ignorance instead. "Wow, really? Me too! Quick, what's your birthday?"

Link laughed a bit. Perhaps this little detour was doing them good. Being able to just talk… it was pretty fun.

"Let's see… April third. You?"

More feigned ignorance. "Whoa! We've got the same birthdays! Cool!"

"Really? Huh." A yawn escaped the tired hero. "…All right, I think we should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us, and we need as much energy as we can get. We already spent a ton back in the woods. Okay?"

In all actuality, Link really wanted to think more. He needed to.

Ravio nodded. "Sure thing." He looked to Sheerow, who was already fast asleep on his lap. He gently picked the bird up as he laid himself down, forcing Link to scoot over a bit. Once Sheerow was at the merchant's side, he continued, "…You gonna sleep too?"

"Yeah, in a bit. Go ahead and sleep, Ravio," he answered, leaning against the wall as he stared up towards the ceiling once more. "I'll be fine. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams…" Ravio murmured, finally giving into sleep. His snores were light and soft.

With that, Link fell back into his thoughts once more.

…He knew he cared about Ravio. He knew that for a fact. He'd protect him from anything that would want to cause him harm, just like he did that morning. He would dry his tears when he was upset, and laugh along with him when he was happy. That's what friends did, right?

But _why_, then, was he having these thoughts? The very _idea_ that he was giving so much thought to a simple hug was silly. It was just a hug. A long, warm, loving-

Nope nope nope! He couldn't finish that thought. First of all, it was awkward. Second of all, they were boys. Boys didn't do that kind of stuff. Well, at least, ones who were friends. And they were definitely just friends, right? Besides, they hugged earlier that morning too, so what was his problem? ...Was it because Ravio was the one who hugged him? Again, he really only did things, like comforting people, because he thought he was expected to. He didn't even pay any mind to it at all until recently. With Ravio comforting _him_ however... that's what took him by surprise.

Link looked over to the sleeping boy next to him. The way bits of his hair poked out from his hood was a little funny. Cute, too.

Wait, did he seriously think that was _cute_?!

Link forced both of his hands to his face, groaning into them. Why was he so _confused_?! Everything was just so awkward! He knew he didn't have feelings for the merchant, he knew it! They were just friends!

"We're just friends…" he whispered, staring down at the purple-clad boy. He happened to be snuggling into that green pillow of his. "Just… friends."

Did he even like boys? Link never really put any thought into that either, but perhaps? He hadn't really been around boys his age, the only ones around being children. Ravio was the first boy his age to ever get to know him, and well… it was a little tough to think about.

He sighed, looking towards the sleeping merchant once more.

"You cause me so many problems, Ravio. And yet…" He smiled, gingerly moving a strand of hair from his nose. "I thank you. You care so much about me, and yet we barely know each other. …I could get used to our little conversations. I like having them, they make me feel real. Like… I'm a person, too. Like you said. I know you can't hear me, but thanks."

What Link didn't know, was that he could. Ravio had woken up just before Link had spoken, but kept his eyes closed as he listened. The merchant smiled.

Link tensed up then. He didn't… hear that, right? No, that wasn't possible. Not at all!

"…Maybe I should get some sleep," he mused, picking up his pillow. He had enough room to sleep next to the merchant, and to be honest, it was cold in the bar. …Perhaps he would do a little test to see if Ravio was _really_ asleep?

"Hope you don't mind, but I'm just gonna lie down right… here," Link announced in a whisper, setting his pillow down next to the other. "Yup… right here." With that, he was on his side, facing the other.

Ravio flashed the other a giant grin. "Be my guest."

Link shot up, almost giving himself a whiplash. Ravio… that cheeky son of a…!

"Ravio! I thought you were asleep!" Link exclaimed, his eyes widening. "You… you…"

"I heard everything. …And thanks. You are a person, Link. You're real," he began, gently placing his hand on the other's shoulder. "You're real to me, and to everyone else. You mean a lot-" he paused, not wanting to say that… it could've been taken the wrong way. "I mean… you're my best friend, you know?"

Link flinched a bit, fighting the urge to brush off the other's shoulder. "…Yeah. All right, let's get some sleep, okay?"

Ravio nodded, removing his hand to let Link lie down once more. They faced each other again, and Ravio was blushing furiously. Saying those types of things got him antsy, and this was no different.

"S-sweet dreams, b-buddy…" he stammered, slamming his eyes shut so he didn't have to look at Link anymore. The merchant sighed, opening his eyes again. Link was still staring at him.

"…Can't sleep?" the hero asked sheepishly. "Neither can I."

Ravio giggled a bit. "Nah. Got so many thoughts rolling around in the ol' noggin that I can't shut my eyes for more than two seconds!"

"Same. …Just try to sleep, okay? I'm gonna try, too." He closed his eyes. "Sleep tight, Ravio."

"Sleep tight, Mr. Hero," he replied, adding, "…Do you mind if I… scooch over a little bit? I'm cold and too lazy to get my blanket. And you're warm so…"

Link's eyes opened once more as he furrowed his brow. …One little inch or two couldn't hurt, right? Probably not.

"Go ahead."

…Except what Ravio meant by a "little" was actually full on body to body, including an arm around the other. Link knew he was a… "huggy" person, but this was a little much!

"Ravio!" he exclaimed, throwing the merchant's arm to the side. "…Look, I don't mind if we're this close, but we're _not_... cu-cuddling, okay?!" Link thought for a moment, watching Ravio's lips turn into a slight frown. Okay, perhaps he was a _little_ too rough. "…Sorry, Ravio. If it would make you feel better, go ahead. I mean, I guess it's okay. We're friends and all, and… I guess some friends are touchier than others. Right?"

"I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable, Mr. Hero," the merchant replied, turning over.

"No no… it's fine. Go ahead. Do whatever helps you sleep better," Link replied, inching closer to the boy. "I know I've said in the past I don't like hugging a lot, but… I really don't mind anymore. Okay? Don't feel bad."

Ravio sighed, turning back over to face Link. His expression was tender, sweet. He really meant what he said, didn't he?

A hesitant arm wrapped itself around the hero, pulling him in slightly. "…Is this okay?"

Link chuckled. "Of course. See… we just gotta realize that no matter what, we're friends. We can be as close as we want, and nothing bad will come out of it. Don't see why we can't be close. I mean, we're best friends, right?"

A small smile appeared on the merchant's lips. "Yeah, you're right. …In all honesty, I wanted to sleep closer because I'm out of my comfort zone. Being out here with all these people, on this journey of ours… it's scary. I'm not a very social person, and being surrounded by other people is kinda… frightening… especially in a place like this. …I'm scared, okay? Scared of never getting my stuff back, scared of getting killed… everything!"

He grew fidgety, the tell-tale sign of his anxiety getting the best of him. If he had a panic attack, right here and right now…

_Oh, Ravio_…

Pursing his lips, Link had come to a decision. Ravio was someone he felt he needed to protect and care for, yes. But… as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. It felt right. Ravio was just like him: thrust into something he didn't fully comprehend, and really… they needed each other. They needed each other to protect themselves, both emotionally and physically. After all, they were still just young boys attempting to do the impossible: save two worlds. Adding that burden to their original issues… it wasn't right, but it was done. They weren't mature enough to handle that, not at all. And yet they had to support that burden on their own, together.

"…I know. Ravio… I'm here for you, just like you're here for me. Okay?" Link wrapped his arm around the merchant. "So… stay calm, don't panic. Close your eyes… are they closed? Good. Now… go to sleep. Sshh…"

Hearing that response, Ravio took the risk of snuggling in closer to the other boy. Surprisingly, Link let it happen. He knew Ravio and his anxiety. He had seen his multiple panic attacks, for sure. He'd do anything to prevent one, even… _cuddling_.

"Okay… I'm just really scared…" Ravio whispered, his mind already at work coming up with various horrible things that could happen to them. What if they couldn't find their items in time? What if one of them got hurt? What if one of them even… got killed? Just like he said earlier?

Link paused for a moment, sighing. Was he really going to do this? He pulled the other boy closer, careful not to accidentally remove his hood in the process.

With that, he spoke softly, "Don't be. We're going to get them back, and trust me, I'd never let you get hurt. You know me, super protective and all. You cool?"

"…I'm cool."

"Cool."

A minute or two passed.

"You uh… asleep Ravio?" Link asked, lightly poking the merchant's hood. No response besides light snoring.

"Seems like he fell asleep after that, huh?" Link carefully removed himself from the other boy, moving his pillow and scooting a little ways back from him.

"…Sweet dreams, Ravio," he whispered to the sleeping merchant next to him. He figured they'd only get a few hours of sleep, but it would be enough to get them through the rest of the day, surely. "Sweet… dreams…"

With that, the hero finally gave in to sleep as well. Everything was quiet now, besides the sound of the drip-drop of a water pail under a leaky corner in the ceiling.

Once they woke up, they'd dedicate some time to planning on just what to do, but for now… it was time to rest.

After all, after getting that hookshot… the hardest leg of the journey was sure to come.

* * *

**AN**: fluffy, and a filler. But it needed to be written. The next chapter will contain something meaningful, I promise. I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
